


The Willow

by Allydoodle2187



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allydoodle2187/pseuds/Allydoodle2187
Summary: (This is based on my characters backstory and my DM's campaign)UneditedAthaea is a Elf born in a small isolated village deep in the woods. She has big dreams to travel out of her village with her friend Za. But somethings may go wrong along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Age: Newborn   
Ilanis held her child to her chest, it had been a day since she gave birth and her baby lay sleeping in her arms, the father who was a soldier for their small village, sat at her bedside watching his child with a loving gaze. Ilanis's mother, Mialee, sat watching from a chair from across the room.   
"She's beautiful" Varis said   
"She is," whispered Ilanis as she watched her daughter rest.   
"She'll make a wonderful addition to the village," Varis said.   
"She wouldn't want to stay in the village" Mialee said as she knitted a blanket for the newborn. Both parents looked at the older woman as they thought about her cryptic message.   
"What do you mean Mother, of course she'll want to stay." Mialee only shook her head. The newborn’s grandmother could sense a traveling spirit within the girl, she just hoped that the girl would grow strong enough to pursue her dreams.   
"Well, she needs a name" the male elf said as he looked at his daughter.   
"Athaea" said the mother, the other two adults looked at her "that will be her name." Varis nodded in approval.   
"Athaea it shall be"


	2. Chapter 2

Age: Four   
Athaea watched her grandmother make a remedy for the bakers' cough. The old woman's hands plucked leaves from the plants around her, and grabbed jars of things as she dropped them, one by one, in the pot on the stove. She watched fascinated as the ingredients that were being thrown in the pot turned the water a cloudy pale pink color. As her grandmother stirred the steaming liquid, it turned from a pale pink to red, to yellow, to finally a dark green. The mixture in the pot stiffened up and became a firm paste. Grandmother quickly poured the mucky green paste in a jar. She sealed it and put it in her basket to deliver.   
"How did you do that?" the small girl piped up cocking her head. The herbalist turned and looked at the copper skinned 4 year old.   
“What do you mean?" The older woman asked as she walked back to get the pot off the stove.   
"How did it make it change?" The bright eyed child clarified as she watched her grandmother clean the pot. Mialee hummed, now understanding what her granddaughter was asking.   
"When things are mixed together, they can make new things, like when you mix dirt and water together, they make mud." The girl nodded along as she listened to her grandmother explain "It's my job as an herbalist to know what I can mix together to help people get better."   
"I want to be an herbalist, I want to help people get better" stated the small girl determined. Her grandmother smiled sadly   
"I would love to teach you, but I can't."   
"Why not?"   
"Your parents have decided that you will take over your Father's position when your older, they would never allow it"   
"I don't want to be a soldier I want to be like you"   
"I'm sorry but I cannot." It took Athaea five days to get her grandmother to break and agree to teach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Age: Seven   
“Athaea, this is Thawn” Mialee introduced waving a hand at the small fair skinned elven boy   
“He is my formal apprentice, He will be taking over when I die.” Thawn blinked at her as they stared at each other. The boy's pale skin looked even paler next to Athaea’s own dark skin tone; His dark brown hair, cut short, had sort of a windblow effect on it. He was about an inch taller than her.   
“Thawn this is my other apprentice, Athaea.” They had a silent conversation that day. Athaea knew her grandmother would only take on apprentices that she believed had potential and more simply she trusted her grandmother's judgment. Thawn knew this girl must be impressive if she had already been taken in by the older woman, she also had this aura of power and kindness that said she could be trusted. That day they became partners, teammates.


End file.
